


Dare to Fall (undecided)

by soundofthestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofthestars/pseuds/soundofthestars
Summary: Hawkmoth used to be a man with good intentions, but that changed the day his wife was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now all that he can do is desperately chase after the Miraculous' to find some closure for his wife's death. Revenge was all that he wanted, even if that meant destroying a few lives in the process.Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien struggle to keep their identities hidden, but after a slip up, it is near impossible to keep danger away. They must decide whether to reveal themselves or continue to struggle on their own.





	

"Their miraculous' will be mine, I promise you that, Athena." Hawkmoth glared out the observatory's window until the room was encased in darkness. He turned and left the room in a huff, his cane clacking against the floor with unnecessary force. The door swung shut behind him and he was now stood in his upstairs hallway. His eyes automatically drifted towards the pictures lining the walls. Slowly he limped towards his spare bedroom while his mind raced with thoughts.

Once again he had been defeated. And once again, he was left in silence. He pushed the door open, pausing before crossing the threshold. Nooroo darted towards the woman. "Marina, my beautiful sister-in-law, I will wield the miraculous' and have my revenge. Only then can you go home." His words fell on deaf ears. Marina was in a deep sleep. One that she couldn't wake up from. Hawkmoth sat at the chair beside the bed. "Nooroo, any update on my nephew? Is he still well?"  
Nooroo appeared at the mention of his name. "Yes, he is well, Gadreel. He is still modeling, actually. Gabri-"

"That is all." Gadreel spoke briskly, waving his hand to dismiss Nooroo. He didn't want to hear about his brother. Nooroo slipped back into the crook of Marina's elbow, nestling comfortably. Gadreel pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. It was almost time to pay another annual visit to his dear brother. He took a seat beside the bed, wishing things weren't so complicated. He absently tapped his fingers against the brooch, staring at Marina now. If Gabriel ever found out what really happened to his wife he would probably become murderous. Gadreel frowned and tugged at the locket around his neck until it was free from under his collar. A picture of his wife, Athena, smiled up at him.

This was necessary, however. Nothing would stop Gadreel from his revenge. Even if that meant his brother would hate him more than he ever had before. His deceased wife deserved to have justice. "Marina, why couldn't you have just given me the miraculous?"

Gadreel stood and pulled his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts, pressed call, and waited. "Agreste residence. May I ask who's calling?" A woman's voice chirped.

"Ah, yes, this is Gadreel Agreste. Is Gabriel Agreste willing to take my call?"

-

"Are you serious?" Adrien blurted without thinking, eyes widening. He stared up at his father and then back to the designs on his desk. "I would love to model this. How did you come up with the designs?"

"I noticed Ladybug's earrings a few months ago and decided to make an informal clothing line." There was a pause. Adrien waited expectantly. His father walked over to his bookcase and pulled down a sketchbook. "I was thinking about a female line based on Chat Noir, but it's only in the beginning stages."

Adrien visibly lit up. A line based on him. "That would be amazing."

Gabriel smiled briefly before shutting the sketchbook. He glanced at his watch and rose his eyebrows. "You'll be late if you don't leave now."

Adrien waved a quick goodbye, walked from his father's office, and proceeded to dash down the stairs without missing a beat. He couldn't get another tardy. Otherwise he'd have to stay for detention. Adrien was out the door within ten seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thanks for reading~


End file.
